Kiyotsugu's Yōkai Knowledge
is a question-and-answer column that began in volume 2 (English) & volume 3 (Japanese) of the manga , in which Hiroshi Shiibashi uses the various characters of Nurarihyon no Mago to answer questions sent in by fans. Often, various facts and aspects of the story that aren't as apparent in the chapters themselves are revealed. The column itself is named for Kiyotsugu's website in the series, and the early occurrences of the column were seemingly introduced and run by him as well. Each edition takes up a page, and as many as three appear in some volumes, while some don't have any. Kiyotsugu's 1st Yōkai Knowledge Kiyotsugu's 2nd Yōkai Knowledge Kiyo: Hey, everyone!! Your leader, Kiyotsugu, here! How are you!? Are you doing anything yōkai-related today? Shima: AUUGH!! Kiyo: Sorry, Shima!! I didn't mean to alarm you, but no need to be so scared. Right, Rikuo? From now on, my site, "Yōkai Knowledge" is going to be published in the manga. Therefore, I plan to answer all of the questions you send!! First up is this: "Illness begins in the mind!!" Deep!! Very Deep!! How many yōkai are there? Are you able to separate them by type? (this questioner refer himself as Yōkai Daimao) Kiyo: Oooo?! Right off the bat, I get a question from someone who calls himself "King of the Yōkai"?! If you're the Daimao, I would think you'd know everything already! Well, never mind that. According to my research, there are over 2,500 yōkai, but some could have different names, and some are ones that no one has seen, so we can't be absolutely certain. By the way, have you ever seen a yōkai? I have, but just once, when I was in primary school!! Type? Hmm, I wonder. Oh, there's a user comment already... Karasu-Tengu: RE: There are many different types of yōkai... they also have clans. Kiyo: What? What's with this comment? Is it true? It's not entirely unbelievable, but... that's okay!! Alright, next question!! What happens to people who have seen or are assaulted by yōkai? Kiyo: Well! That makes me think back to that time when I actually saw a yōkai, and... oh, I said that already. Speaking from personal experience, I idolize them!! I want to meet him again, I want to talk to him, that's how I feel!! I wonder what this feeling is...? Huh? You think it's scary? Shima, that varies from person to person!! Please tell us about the members of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad! Kiyo: Oh! It looks like our Kiyojūji Squad have some fans already!! Okay! Let's ask everyone to share something about themselves!! Huh? Where did everyone go...? Oh! Perfect timing, Ienaga!! Kana: Huh...? (Before continuing onto the next question) Kiyo: Hey!! How did you like the profile of Ienaga on page 108 (of the Viz manga)? We'll do other members next time around!! I wonder where they all went, anyway? Okay, let's continue!! Why is it that only Yura's uniform has a ribbon on it? Kiyo: Hmm?! That has nothing to do with yōkai! I can't answer this question without Keikain, but let's think about it from the other side. Why don't the other girls wear ribbons too? Ienaga, please tell us!! Kana: Eh? Because....it's a bother? Kiyo: Which means, the uniform actually does come with a ribbon? Kana: Yeah. Kiyo: You know what you all are? You're lazy. Look at Nura... he wears his jersey underneath his uniform. A disturbance of the heart!! Remember!! I make sure even my collar is properly buttoned!! A person who's really serious about yōkai is also serious about their uniform... But, of course, it's almost time for summer uniforms, so it won't really matter. For some reason, Keikain wears her P.E. outfit all the time lately. Do Gozumaru and Mezumaru like to be up in trees? Kiyo: Hmmm? What's this question about? I don't quite understand it. Oh, there's another user comment... Karasu-Tengu: RE: The young masters like to climb trees too, at night. Kiyo: It's that person again!! What's going on here? What kind of yōkai are Kubinashi and Ryōta-Neko? Kiyo: Kubinashi? I've never heard of such a yōkai... Karasu-Tengu: RE: Kubinashi is a member of the "Nukekubi" family of yōkai. Nukekubi are also known as "Rokurokubi". Ryōta-Neko is a Nekomata. There are many cat yōkai, so I guess you would need to be specific... Kiyo: What's with this guy?! He lives on my site!! Oh, Nura - - - -!! Look at this!! Who do you think this is? This Karasu-Tengu!? Rikuo: Ah... Karasu-Tengu must be surfing the net with his recently acquired cell phone skills... S-some maniac? Kiyo: Hmm. Seems that there is more to the yōkai world that I am not aware of. All right, I will continue my research until the next volume! Keep those questions coming!! Deep!! Very Deep!! Kiyotsugu's 3rd Yōkai Knowledge After school on a certain day, as usual, the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad members gather one by one in the (recently acquired) meeting room. Vnnn Vnnn Gzz Klik Klak Kiyotsugu's laptop begins to emit a weird sound. Even before Kiyotsugu arrived, there were numerous posts being made on the Yōkai Knowledge Site. Kiyo: So, let us begin another day of great research on yōkai!! Wow!! There are so many posts here!! Let's see... Kiyotsugu reads them carefully, but his enthusiasm slowly wanes. Rikuo: What's wrong, Kiyotsugu? Kiyo: Nura, take a look at this. Rikuo looks at the laptop screen. Rikuo: Gah!! These questions are mostly about..."Nura clan yōkai"?! Kiyo: I don't understand any of this... I guess I still have a lot more studying to do!! Augh!! I'm so ashamed of myself!! Rikuo: This isn't good... I can't just leave this alone... Well, for now, perhaps I should reply to them? Are Kurotabō and Aotabō the same kind of yōkai?(this questioner calls himself Shiotabo) Rikuo: I wonder... They've both been around as long as I can remember, but I've never talked to them about that... I think they mentioned that they were human monks long ago...? I don't know the details. Hm, sorry, Shiotabo... is that good enough? Yuki-Onna and Karasu-Tengu have cell phones, but are there other yōkai that have one as well? Rikuo: Oh, I think our family is renting about a hundred of them on a group plan. I don't think they carry individual ones, so I guess they just take one along when necessary. Is that kind of response okay...? I'm not used to this, so I wonder if it's actually going through? This is a question for Rikuo!! Is there any other career you'd like to take on, other than being Supreme Commander? Rikuo: Eh- - - -? Let's see... If I could, I'd want a job where I can be of assistance to people. It's been my dream to do volunteer work overseas... Kiyo: Nura-kun, what are you doing- - - -? (creeps up on him) Rikuo: Waah... Waaah... Not good! Th-there are questions for Kiyotsugu, too!! Kiyo: Hmmm? How much allowance does Kiyotsugu get every month? Kiyo: What the heck? This has nothing to do with yōkai!! But, I will answer it anyway. At school or at home, I am a super-excellent child who outshines everyone else, so my parents give me an unlimited amount!! Freedom doesn't mean you can just become a delinquent...true freedom comes only to those who choose to live as they desire!! Now, if you understand what I just said, why don't you try hard to join us on the trail of the yōkai? All right, next!! Are ayakashi and yōkai the same thing? Kiyo: Hmmm... This is a pretty good question. When Japan entered the Meiji era, it became a nation with a centralized government, and collected all the information from local districts together in Tokyo. It's said that they began to classify "things that aren't quite understandable" as "yōkai" at that point. There were dialects and rural folklore, but basically after the Meiji era they were referred to as "yōkai" and before that, everything was "ayakashi". Well, it feels like I've actually answered a question for the first time. All right, I'm on a roll!! Let's move on to the next one!! Rikuo: Whew... I'm glad. Seems like he cheered up. Kiyotsugu, what is it about the Lord of the Yōkai that attracts you? For me, it's his eyes. (This questioner is attracted by Rikuo's eyes when he turns into his night self) Kiyo: Oooh!! Let's see...yes, you're right... his eyes are certainly attractive!! Definitely!! But that's not the only thing... The Lord of the Yōkai is so diminutive, but he stands up against big, scary yōkai without fear!! And he wins!! Everything about him is beautiful... Of course, other parts of him are hard to ignore...his distinctive hairstyle is really cool, and the way he wears his kimono is... Torii & Maki: He's at it again... He's only seen him once, so how can he keep going on like that- - - -? Kana: But, what really makes that man attractive is... Tsurara: Tee hee. Rikuo-sama, you're really popular. Rikuo: Hey!! Tsurara?! Geez... When it comes to this topic, things get out of hand... Oh well... Anyways, for those of you accessing the Yōkai Knowledge, we'll be waiting for more of your questions! Okay, I'll go ahead and post this... Kiyotsugu's 4th Yōkai Knowledge Newly elected student council president Kiyotsugu was very busy one day. Many questions were getting posted to the bulletin board that he'd created, but he didn't have time to take care of them. Please fill in for me and deal with this. Maki: What's this...? Torii: A letter? Kana: That paper arrow is pointing toward the laptop computer... Rikuo: Does it mean that we should answer questions for Kiyotsugu? The members grumbled to one another, but one girl's comment made them decide to cooperate and come up with answers. Yura: Sounds fun. This is a form of yōkai training too. When Rikuo had a fever, Yuki-Onna cried out when she touched his hot forehead. How high a temperature is she able to endure? Tsurara: I guess I'm first!! Let's see, 40°C (104 °F) is my limit!! But if Rikuo-sama has a high fever. I'll do what I must to take care of him!! Right, Rikuo-sama? Rikuo: Don't go overboard!! Anyway, rather than saying that to me, you're supposed to type it in there. Tsurara: Oh I see...like this!! Rikuo-sama, how do I type in kanji? Shima stares in shock. How many charms and shikigami does Yura carry in her wallet? Yura: You really want to know that? Okay...I'll answer it for you. My wallet has 496 yen ($6.27 in U.S. dollars) in it. Oh, wait...shikigami. I carry seven shikigami. Besides those, I have several specialty technique types, like Bakyoku. I want to ask a question too. What does everyone do with their receipts? Do you throw them out right away, or do you keep them? When do you finally throw them out? I tend to keep them all in my wallet... What is Tsurara's body temperature? Tsurara: It's me again!! Um...this is a secret, but...I'm Yuki-Onna, so my temperature is about the same as snow!! Why does Tsurara wear a scarf? Also, I want to see profiles of the other Kiyojūji members besides Kana!! Tsurara: Me, again?! Uh, my mother wore one, so I do too. Maki & Torii: Okay!! We'll share our profiles. Please see page 128 (of the Viz manga)!! Kiyotsugu's 5th Yōkai Knowledge Kiyotsugu's 6th Yōkai Knowledge: The Karasu Tengu Special Kiyotsugu's 7th Yōkai Knowledge Kiyo: Welcome! Is everyone doing well!! This is Kiyotsugu!! This time, it seems we've received questions for a variety of people to answer. But of course, I'll be answering too!! Yokai Knowledge is becoming much easier to use, so the Kiyo Cross Squad will also increase in numbers---!! When Tsurara cooks, is it painful to be surrounded by all that fire? Also, if you have a signature dish, please tell me what it is. Tsurara: Being surrounded by fire is painful!! (cries) But but, for the sake of everyone in the Nura Clan I bear with it and from waaaay off to the side, I try my best and cook! My signature dish is... shaved ice, but... I can make anything basic. Ah, recently it's been carpaccio! Who is the oldest among Kubinashi, Yuki Onna and the Sanbagarasu? Kubinashi: That would be me. Actually, I am a yokai who was born during the Edo period. But we can talk about that another time. Tsurara and the Sanbagarasu are honestly very young. I love Kappa ♥ By the way, when you're wearing headphones, what music do you listen to? Kappa: Everything~. Kinds that are easy to get into~. Ah, but I guess mainly music from the west~. Kiyotsugu and Rikuo. Which is more popular at school? ('Popular' here is referring to popularity with the opposite sex.) Maki: Neither is all that popular...? Torii: Yeah. I have a question for Rikuo!! Of the yokai you've fought so far, who was the toughest? Night Rikuo: Hm? I wonder who it could be... Yosuzume or Tamazuki, I guess... Why does Night Rikuo-kun leave his hand sticking out from his clothes? Is it because his blood is hot? Night Rikuo: ...... Where is the Kiyo Cross Squad's base of operations? Kana: We borrow an unused public preparations room!! Though for a short while before that, we used a classroom. Ah, but there's also the rooftop with Yura-chan... I guess? What are Ryuuji and Mamiru's heights? Ryuuji wears geta, but it seems like there's a significant difference...? ''' Yura: There's a pretty big one. But I can't really talk about it in front of oniichan. He'll give me a nasty look!! Kiyotsugu's 8th Yōkai Knowledge 300px Kiyo: YAHOOOO-- Is everyone doing well!! Lately, questions have been pouring in and my happiness has reached new heights. I can't answer these all by myself!! So I will receive answers from various people nationwide!! Then, without further delay, let's begin!! Nura-kuuuun!! Rikuo: Eh? Why did you wave at me just now?! Wuah, why are you poking me?! '''This is for Yura-chan. Of your shikigami, who do you like best? For me, it's Tanrō! I love dogs! Yura: Ho hou. Aren't you glad, Tanrō? But this one is a shikigami of the now-extinct "Japanese wolf." (Honshū Wolf) He isn't a dog. Rokuson is a "Hokkaido Sika Deer." Hmm, even though you asked who I like best, I can't decide. They're all so wonderful! And they don't take out of my food expenses! By the way, Bukyoku is an "ochimusha" shikigami!! How many members are in the Blood Night Hyakki Yakō, including the leader? Aotabō: Before I joined, it seems that there were 108 people - but because some were sent to the hospital, now it's exactly 100. I don't have my own clan, but I thought I'd try having a team like this and it isn't so bad. I have a question for Kana-chan! How many times have guys confessed to you? Kana: Eh, EEEEEEH!! That sort of thing is a little... hard to answer. And it's embarrassing, too... Somehow, I think it happens more now that I'm a middle school student? I don't get it! Ryūji-san has his full name written on his water flask, but does he make a habit of writing his name on his possessions? Ryūji: There's no way that would be true. Since this is a shikigami container I've used since childhood, I can't replace it that easily. By the way, that isn't writing. It's carved in. Is Maki-san's hair dyed? Is it natural? Maki: The time for me to answer a question too has finally arrived-!! Yes yeees, I would be lying if I said it is natural, but because anything more would be against school rules, I can't saaaaay!! By the way, is Rikuo's natural? Reverse pudding? Rikuo: Eh? I don't dye it. Kiyotsugu: How suspicious, Nura-kun!! There's something suspicious about that strange hair color. So then, does it mean you are about half-obsessed with yokai? Rikuo: Ehhhh~~? Why would it be something like that... a-anyway, keep sending in your questions, everyone!! Kiyotsugu's 9th Yōkai Knowledge Do yokai have events like New Year's and Christmas? Karasu Tengu: Yes! My knowledge of such annual yokai events throughout Japan is limited, but as far as the Nura Clan is concerned I can easily answer!! At their heart, yokai enjoy having fun. Those at our house particularly like holding parties. Take a look, there's singing too. It's a "in January, you can drink sake on New Year's~" sort of mood. Christmas? We don't really pay attention to western holidays. Despite that, we definitely have Halloween!! Here's a question for Ryotaneko! Are you a calico cat? Or is that thing on your left eye a birthmark? Ryotaneko: W-woah... That all came out so fast, I was really surprised. Leeeet's see. I'm a calico cat yokai! Actually, calico cats are mostly female, so there aren't any males. But, I'm male. Maybe that's why I became a yokai~ ~ ~. What sort of relationship do Kejoro and Kubinashi have? Kubinashi: What sort of relationship... hm. Well, acquaintances from a very long time ago... I guess... Kejoro: Stop that. Saying something so thoughtless. Kubinashi: Hey, wait a... where are you going? Umm, I'm sorry. She seems to be in a bad mood, so maybe another time... okay? Do yokai have blood types? If they do, what blood type is Kappa? (By the way, I'm B type) (This was the questioner giving their blood type) Kappa: I don't really know anything about blood types. I guess I don't have one? Everyone's colors are pretty varied, too~ Rikuo is an only child. Yura-chan has an older brother, but do the others have any brothers or sisters? Kiyotsugu: I am an only child!! Just like always!! Maki: Yes yeeees. I have a big brother in high school~ He does street ra~cing. Shima: I have A LOT of younger brothers and sisters. Why does Gozumaru call Yuki Onna "Snow girl" (yukinko)? Gozumaru: Heey... What the hell's with asking me a question like that~? Something like that doesn't matter at all~ Mezumaru: Then how about calling her "Tsurara"? It's such a cute name! Gozumaru: Haah? Are you an i~diot~? Mezumaru: Ouch-!! Why're you angryyy? Kiyotsugu's 10th Yōkai Knowledge Who is the most popular out of Kurotabo, Kubinashi and Rikuo? Tsurara: Rikuo-sama!! Rikuo: R...really? I don't really think it's me, though... Tsurara: No, master is number one!! Kejoro: Tsurara... do you understand what that means? Saying he's popular means he's the sort of person girls flock to, you know? Do you really want that for Rikuo-sama? Tsurara: Rikuo-sama isn't popular at all!! From now on, he'll be incredibly unpopular!! Rikuo: Sa-saying that is... a little cruel... How strong is Aotabo's grip? I'm interested, so please tell me!! Ao: There isn't a "measurement unit" for my strength!! Kuro: What does that mean, Ao. Don't tell me you've forgotten about a little thing called the "ton." Ao: My strength is measured in "years"!! If you are crushed by my hands, it will take 3 years for a full recovery!! Kuro: ...... What games does Yukari-chan like to play? Yukari: The two-meter run. Where does Kappa usually sleep? In the mansion? In the pond? Kappa: Hmmmm~ in a river, I guess? I go to sleep in the river~ and when I wake up in the morning, somehow it's kinda fun to figure out where it's taken me~. How many blades does Kurotabo carry with him? Kuro: Just like a strong-man, 999 blades... would be impossible, but there are at least 200, I'd guess. I've never really counted. Rikuo's sword is called Nenekirimaru. So then, what about Itaku's sickle? Itaku: Fabric ream, tree, bamboo, iron, sword, frying pan - all of these together make six cylindrical items. The source of its name is in the handle. Awashima: You've got no sense at all. In chapter 54, Yura uses the shikigami Tanrou, which had been ripped at one point and fixed with tape, but is it really alright to recycle a shikigami's paper like that? Yura: Tanrou comes from that ofuda, so... I have to use it. Well, it's possible to transfer him to another paper, but the only papers I have handy are receipts. Wait, I've got it! My coin purse. Did you know it's a charm against evil spirits? It isn't just some tacky frog!! Kiyotsugu's 11th Yōkai Knowledge What's the difference between a Kappa and a Numakappa? Kappa: Hm? No idea~. Amezo: I'm a kappa who was born in a swamp, so I'm a numakappa. It's probably not much of a difference. Our appearances are completely different, though! Why is Gozumaru's left eye covered up? Gozu: I'm not hiding it or anything. Mezu: He covers up one eye out of admiration for Gyuuki-sama!! But it's on the wrong side~ ~ ~ ~♪ Gozu: Shut up, you idiot!! I'll knock you down from here!! Mezu: I'm higher up, so you can't knock me down!! I'm so high up you can't even see me!! Gozu: ...... Kiyotsugu's 12th Yōkai Knowledge Kiyotsugu's 13th Yōkai Knowledge Kiyotsugu's 14th Yōkai Knowledge About Zen-kun, does he have tuberculosis? That's what I think, but... Zen: Nah, I'm being done in by my own poison... Kiyotsugu's 15th Yōkai Knowledge: The Blood Vomiting Special Is Night Rikuo's hairstyle held in place with something like spray or wax? Tsurara: Ehhh, Rikuo-sama usually goes to school without doing anything to his hair. The number of times he tries to leave with bedhead is really worrisome! So. That's why the nighttime version is probably a really bad case of bedhead... Rikuo: Eh?! Re-really?! I usually don't think much of it, but the idea that my night self has bedhead is strangely embarrassing!! I mean, that can't be right, can it?! Isn't that just the sort of hairstyle it is?! This is a question for Ryotaneko-san. Do you wear fundoshi? Panties? Ryotaneko: Well, I'm a guy, so of course it's fundoshi for me!! Panties?! I can't deal with something that's so roomy like that. ...but anyway, why are you asking something like that?! Kiyotsugu's 16th Yōkai Knowledge: The Apology Special I have a question for Kubinashi-san! Does your head ever get lost? Kubinashi: It's happened before... one time, it was flung away as far as Nagoya... But like this, is it the head that's lost? The body? I wonder which would be correct? If Kidomaru were Shuten Douji's real son, wouldn't Kidomaru and Ibaraki Douji be something like step-brothers? (In the original legends, Kidomaru is Shuten Douji's biological son, whereas Ibaraki Douji is adopted into the family and becomes Shuten Douji's servant.) Ibaraki: ...assuming that were the case. Kidomaru: We are members of the oni family, who currently the Nue may use as he will. I believe that is sufficient. Does Night Rikuo-kun know the subjects that Day Rikuo-kun studies? If so please solve this: 2x + (x - 5). Night Rikuo: That's way too much to deal with before breakfast... and besides, for the supreme commander of all yokai, those sorts of calculations aren't necessary! Between Aotabo and Kurotabo, which joined the Nura Clan first? Ao: I joined before him! Fufufu. Kurotabo joined during the Genroku Era. Fufu... Kuro: What's with that... just because you joined before me, stop it with that winner-type face! Certainly, I joined later than you. Incidentally, Kubinashi also joined earlier than I did. Kubinashi: That's true... no, I mean, I wonder if that was the case. It was a really long time ago, after all. My memory's fuzzy~. Kuro: Oi, oi, get ahold of yourself. I joined around 310 years ago. You joined about 10 years before that, didn't you? Kubinashi: That's right. I thought it was about 250 years ago, but... time sure passes quickly... No, I mean, I'm very sorry. More than anyone, I like the prideful Itaku best! I've got a question, but, what does Rera Makiri mean? Itaku: ...thanks. I appreciate it. About the question, Rera means "wind" and Makiri means "short sword". So, Rera Makiri is "a short sword of wind"... it's the fear I pride myself on. Are Yuki Onna unable to take baths? Tsurara: Yes yeeees! Of course we can! In the Nura House, there are also cold baths~!! I make good use of them!! Reira: I take normal baths. If I adjust my fear, I can even go into an onsen. <3 Tsurara: O...oooh~ ~ ~ ~... Concerning Night Rikuo, how old is he? Rikuo: This is about appearance, I guess? Since I'm 3/4 human... as I'm 12, my night self looks about 16!! In other words, if x represents my night self's age, then you find it using 3/4 x = 12! Tsurara: I see~~! You're saying that since 1/4 is yokai, you aren't just becoming 3 years older! Kiyotsugu's 17th Yōkai Knowledge: The "Take a Look at These Muscles" Special 300px Why is Amezō so macho? Also, is he naked? Amezō: My upper body is always in the nude!! Because in this land of Tōno, the muscles we build up through training are our pride!! Awashima: It's more like, since you've got a shell, ya can't fit a jacket on over it, right? Ain't it? When Rikuo-kun transforms at night, his abdominal muscles get really ripped! Does daytime Rikuo also have ripped abdominal muscles? Tsurara: Thaaaat's not the case at all. Rikuo: Why is Tsurara answering... Hmm, well, during the daytime, I'm more or less a normal middle schooler, I guess? Ahaha... Anyway, is today an all-about-muscles day...? I have a question for Gyūki-sama!! Do you have any recollection of the time (in volume 16) when you were drunk? Gyūki: Really, now... just what are you talking about...? Question for Gozumaru-kun!! You usually have your hair tied up, but about how long is it when loose? Also, I want to see Gozumaru-kun with his hair down! Gozumaru: Haaaaaaah? Just what are you doing, asking something like that...? I basically keep it tied up in the back because it would get in the way if it were loose. Mezumaru: When he lets it down, he looks like a girl with a bobbed hairstyle! Gozumaru: What are you, an idiot!! (Smack) I definitely ain't EVER showing that to anyone else!! I want to join the Ōshū Tōno Family! I'll do anything, so please let me in! (from pen-name Bakeneko) Itaku: The land of Tōno is a hidden village which can't be seen because of its fear... Even assuming you had someone's recommendation, first just finding it would be difficult. Reira: Don't say such solemn things, Itaku. Since Bakeneko-san wants to join that badly, wouldn't it be alright to let him in, since he came and asked? Itaku: ...... This is a land of rigorous training. That is what you can expect coming here. If you can show us a fear that outrivals us - or rather isn't inferior to ours - then Tōno would welcome you with open arms. Yukari: As solemn as always... Itaku, tick-tock. Itaku: ...... (He tensed a little.) Kiyotsugu's 18th Yōkai Knowledge: The "How Many Are There" Special 300px Why does Karasu Tengu use keigo with Gyūki, Hitotsume, etc.? Could it be that Karasu Tengu and Gyūki aren't equally matched? Karasu Tengu: Err, ahem. Was that why...? I've never really paid attention to it, but at board meetings and in public places the clan executives seem to use keigo with each other. It isn't that I particularly think I would lose in a quarrel with Gyūki-dono!! Are the 4 chicks in the back of Nuregarasu's kimono hers and Karasu Tengu's children? Nuregarasu: Ehhh...! That's right. Ohohoho (fwoosh) {C}Kuroumaru: Umm, since dad only goes home once a year... {C}Tosakamaru: Don't do it!! Kuroumaru!! It's a mistake to think about it!! I have a question for Nuregarasu-san. How many children do you have? Sasami: Hm...? When we return home every year as usual, aren't there more? Little brothers and sisters we didn't know about... Tosakamaru: Stop thinking about it!! Nuregarasu: Hoho... you all really... know only about the main house, and nothing about Mt. Takao!! Next time, I'll thoroughly explain things to you... Sanba Garasu: Gulp... (scary...) In total, how many members are there in the Tsurara Clan?! Tsurara: Yes yes! Since I bought about 20 sakazuki cups... it's about 20 members!! Kiyotsugu's 19th Yōkai Knowledge: The "There's a Lot From Saitama" Special When Yohime first met Nurarihyon, how old was she? Yohime: It was when I was 15! Awashima, has there ever been a time when you thought you wanted to become macho? There hasn't been, for me. Awashima: Not a one! I already am. But just when I'm a guy, though! Question for Pato! Can you do fortune-telling with your crystal ball? Pato: I caaaaan~ ~ ~!! Natto Kozo's future is... yup, it stinks!! I know Ryuuji-kun is a high school student, but is Mamiru-kun one too? I'm really curious about it! Also, Ryuuji-kun is so cool. <3 Ryuuji: Yeah, he's a high school student. Ryuuji-san! Are you drinking your milk properly? There's still time, you know! (The questioner is referring to a belief that drinking milk will make you taller.) Ryuuji: That's none of your business! Kubinashi often carries around a shamisen, but can he play one? Kubi: Sort... of...... Kejoro and Setsura-san can, though. Kiyotsugu's 20th Yōkai Knowledge Category:Media